


One Of Those Days

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

The sound of a pot smashing and the sound of a weak noise of frustration is all it takes for John to seek Katie out, laughing slightly at the look on Katie's face. 

"Oh Darling... Not a good day is it?"

"You could say that..."

There's a hint of tears even as Katie rises, slapping the gloves on the table even as she walks away, leaving the pot and dirt on the floor. John hesitates, then, before she can return, moves to brush it all into a dust-pan, her laugh soft as she moves join him. 

"You didn't have to do that..."

"Why on earth not... it's my stupid plant."

Katie half-laughs then, glancing sideways at him. 

"Oh alright. You win."


End file.
